Yami's Imprisonment Revealed
by Dark Slifer
Summary: Read the title.


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
DSlifer: I had actually had this story done a long time ago. Back in June, But I just couldn't post it. For this story I give credit to Kaylen. She helped me beta read it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yami's Imprisonment Revealed  
  
"My past... Why can't I remember?"  
  
Yami leaned against the wall of his gloomy soul room, pondering over the thoughts of his past. He glanced across the walls of this chamber hoping to spot one clue to his past. Nothing helped him.  
  
He had thought that all his problems would be gone after Isis had given him the Millennium Necklace. But they hadn't. He knew as much as he originally had. The Millennium Necklace's powers had not solved the mysteries of Yami's past... it had increased them. Sudden glimpses into the past had left him all worked up trying to decipher the message the vision had tried to grant him.  
  
Yami had had visions from his entire life, though most were not even clear enough for him to read. The visions that were decipherable told a lot to Yami, but even then, his past remained hidden from him. The reason of why Yami now resides in the Millennium Puzzle still eludes him.  
  
Sighing, Yami traveled to a place hidden deep within his soul room. This room was special in it's own way. Other places in his soul room had hieroglyphics telling secrets only he and Yugi had accessed to. But this room... there was no hieroglyphics. Only tablets of Duel Monsters and tapestries showing the Millennium Items existed in there. No one had ever came upon this mysterious chamber but him, though once Yami's counterpart Yugi and a strange Egyptian man named Shadi had walked through... and survived. One other reason why this room was special, was because there is always something here that relaxed Yami... physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
  
Yami walked down the corridor of the hidden chamber, lost in his own thoughts, glanced at the pictures held within the room. Suddenly, as if being controlled by his destiny, he unconsciously walked through the chamber, until he found himself face to face with the walls that held the Tapestries of Millennium Items. His eyes randomly scanned the drawings, until he saw his vision focused at one special tapestry... the woven picture of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami's eye flashed brilliantly as he came up with a new idea. He had realized that he could not have found out why he was imprisoned in the Millennium Puzzle by going through his life as the Pharaoh. He would have to go to when the Millennium Puzzle first housed him inside itself.  
  
Yami quickly activated his Millennium Necklace to bring him to the past...  
  
To the distant past...  
  
To the time when the Millennium Items was first created...  
  
*---B-E-G-I-N-N-I-N-G---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
Yami stood in the air, as though he were flying, while he looked down to see an Egyptian Priest chanting an incantation.  
  
Yami listened intently recognizing what was being said. What the priest was chanting was actually words that held enormous power. Power that can be used to take over the world when used by evil. Yami listened and realized that the priest was chanting the incantation to seal away a mystical place... the Shadow Realm.  
  
He watched as the priest created the 7 Millennium Items. The mysterious priest sealed the Shadow Realm within the Items, therefore prohibiting humans from misusing the mystical powers of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami watched in fascination at the birth of the legendary Millennium Items, until he remembered what he was here for.  
  
"No! This is not it. I have gone too far into the Millennium Items past. I did not even exist at the time the Items were first created. If I want to find why I am now imprisoned in the Millennium Puzzle, I must go to a time at which I was already born."  
  
Yami then, watching the priest put away the finished Millennium Items, saw the Millennium Puzzle be hanged on a pedestal.  
  
"Now I understand better on which time period I should go next. Before I had searched nearly throughout my entire life, wandering through every vision the Millennium Necklace gave me, but since I had no specific period to go to... I have found nothing. Now I realize when in my previous life I should go... the time of when I was crowned the Pharaoh."  
  
Yami immediately activated his Millennium Necklace again, though this time, more accurately.  
  
*---E-N-D---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
*---B-E-G-I-N-N-I-N-G---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
Yami watched this new vision from high above the ground, seeing a part of his life he had not remembered.  
  
Yami watched a 14 year-old boy be crowned Pharaoh of all Egypt. As the Millennium Puzzle was placed upon the neck of the new Pharaoh, Yami suddenly saw a person who looked like Bakura sneak behind the pharaoh and steal the Millennium Ring from among the other Millennium Items on a raised altar.  
  
"So that is how Bakura's Millennium Ring has the spirit of a tombrobber within it."  
  
Yami watched on, suddenly he noticed a priest who stood near the young Pharaoh, scowl when the words 'Pharaoh Yami' was said. Yami looked closer at the priest and saw that the priest was the splitting image of Seto Kaiba!  
  
Yami listened and found that the priest was titled as High Priest Seth.  
  
"Wait! Didn't I see a priest that looked like Kaiba, battling against me, in the Ancient Stone Tablets at the museum? And Isis had already told me about my battle with Seto in Ancient Egypt. Of course! Now I know that if I want to find out about how I was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, I would first need to go to when High Priest Seth was fighting against me."  
  
Yami hurriedly reactivated his Millennium Necklace to bring himself to the time when he and the priest were facing against each other.  
  
*---E-N-D---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
*---B-E-G-I-N-N-I-N-G---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
Yami, arrived at the blink of an eye, to the one place in time where he needed to be.  
  
Yami watched patiently as the event of that timeline started to unfold. The time period was set one year after Yami was made Pharoah.  
  
Pharaoh Yami settled himself upon the throne. He waited for the normal speeches that were about to be announced, when suddenly he had felt a blast of dark energy emitting from outside the room.  
  
Yami watched the surprised face of his former self change to curiosity. The doors opened and in came a guard who was badly injured.  
  
The wounded guard reported to Pharaoh Yami that High Priest Seth had started a rebellion and is outside the door about to attack.  
  
Pharaoh Yami announced out loud that he had known that Seth would one day stir up the dark forces of nature to try to claim the throne from him. Knowing that, he had used powerful magic to barricade the High Priest from ever leaving his temple.  
  
The Pharaoh immediately figured out that one of his people had betrayed him. He gazed across the faces of his seemingly "loyal" subjects, as he watched for traces of guilt.  
  
Pharaoh Yami noticed one person absent from the room at the current time. The newest member of the court... the 15 year-old boy named Bakym who bears the Millennium Ring.  
  
The Pharaoh had always known that Bakym held hatred toward him, so he had not wanted Bakym to join the court. But he was must be allowed to join the royal court, seeing that he was a Wielder of a Millennium Item.  
  
The Pharaoh felt immediate anger rise within him as he realized the treachery that was set upon him.  
  
The doors burst open as High Priest Seth walked through with Bakym next to him. Seth challenged the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game, the penalty is death and the prize is the powers of the Millennium Items and the rulership of Egypt.  
  
Pharaoh Yami, about to accept, was interrupted by a loyal subject. He offered to duel in the Pharoahs place and if he lost, then the Priest will have the honor to duel the Pharaoh.  
  
The Representor for Pharaoh Yami dueled amazingly and well, but it was not enough. Seth at the last minute got out the legendary monster... Blue Eyes White Dragon. With that monster, Seth defeated his opponent and earned the right to duel against the Pharaoh.  
  
The duel between the Pharaoh and High Priest was extraordinary! It wreaked destruction upon the kingdom and killed lots of men. But in the end, no one had won. The Pharaoh had summoned out the Dark Magician, but while it was battling against the Blue Eyes White Dragon, he retreated to his room to get the Book of the Dead.  
  
Pharaoh Yami, knowing what will happen to his kingdom if Seth was to rule, settled on one choice. He used an ancient spell from the Book of the Dead to lock all the darkness inside the Shadow Realm. But since the pathway to the Shadow Realm was through the Millennium Items, the powers were sealed within there. Though, in return, he must give up his life, memories, and be forever imprisoned within his Millennium Item.  
  
All other Wielders of the Items had chosed to give up their items when they were given to make a choice. All but one. Bakym chose to keep the Ring and in doing so, he was also locked within his Millennium Item.  
  
Seth was sent to the Underworld as a result of the spell, while the Pharoah's Millennium Puzzle broke to pieces when the Pharaoh's life was sealed away.  
  
The survivors of the attack, placed the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in a golden box and buried the Pharaoh and his Millennium Item together.  
  
The rest of the Millennium Items were buried in a hidden underground chamber in Egypt, waiting for the people destined to receive it.  
  
*---E-N-D---O-F---V-I-S-I-O-N---*  
  
Yami came back to his Soul Room, drained from his views from the past.  
  
"So, that is how I was imprisoned... and why. But now that I know this, I have other questions which requires answers. I will find out more about my past, later."  
  
Yami settled down within his chamber, resting and restoring his energy as he dreamed about his past life as the Pharaoh of all Egypt.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dslifer: Now please review this story. I want to know how was it and did I do a good job or not.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
